1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for distributing electrical power from a junction box to electrical devices via a busway or track, to which distribution sub-assemblies or power taps may be removably connected without shutting down the power supply. The busway or track includes multiple conductors to provide DC power, or single or multiple phase AC power, with multiple track sections or housing assemblies being joined together by unique cam operated splicing assemblies, and the power taps also being connected to the track sections or housing assemblies by a contact extending mechanism or device, such as a cam, that does not require the power tap mechanical structure to be rotated once installed in the power track housing assembly in order to make electrical connection to the track conductors.
2. Description of Related Art
The rigorous demands of mission critical data center sites require methods to quickly disconnect and reconnect equipment without removing power from any other equipment. Additionally, all power distribution systems of the type used in mission critical data centers and other sites requiring continuous power distribution to multiple devices must be capable of providing monitoring of power parameters both locally and remotely.
The “Continuous Bus Power Distribution System” (CBusPDS) of the present invention provides an alternative to the floor mounted power distribution units (PDUs) with attached under floor or overhead cables that are conventionally used to distribute electrical power in mission critical data centers and similar sites. Instead, the CBusPDS of the present invention may be mounted overhead or on a wall, as well as under a raised floor if desired, so as to provide continuous power to equipment or equipment cabinets. The overhead or wall mounted CBusPDS configuration allows users/installers to quickly insert or relocate plug-in power taps for power drops for added or replacement equipment, and to quickly remove the power taps for repair or replacement as necessary.
Electrical distribution systems in the form of busways or tracks are well-known. For example, tracks are often used to distribute power to lighting devices in so-called “track lighting systems.” Other examples include the power distribution systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,336,097; 5,449,056; 6,039,584; 6,105,741; 6,296,498; 6,521,837; 6,517,363; 6,805,226; 7,374,444; 7,468,488; and 7,470,861; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0302553, which represent just a few of the patents and patent publications directed to electrical distribution systems involving tracks or busways. However, most of the prior track or busway systems are unsuitable for mission critical applications because of the lack of adequate protection and monitoring features, and as a result the operators of mission critical data centers and similar sites continue to rely primarily on underfloor cabling and distribution sub-assemblies capable of providing the necessary monitoring.